Lighting Bolts and Hearts
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Just a beautiful oneshot about our favorite H/HR harmony couple. What if Harry wasn't the only one with an unusual scar? What if Hermione had a heart-shaped scar and the only way Harry could see it is if they make love? PLEASE READ and REVIEW! NO flames!


Author's Note: Just a oneshot about Harry and Hermione set the beginning of the sixth year. Harry is about to realize he is not the only one with an unusual shaped scar. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO flames!!!! Thanks harmony fans!

Lighting Bolts and Hearts 

"Voices? Can you tell what they are saying..?" asked Harry looking around the Department of Mysteries. "There aren't any voices Harry! Please, let's get out of here!" cried a terrified Hermione. Harry looked at her. She looked scared to death. She was slightly shaking.

Then out of no where a Death Eater came and pointed his wand at Hermione. Hermione froze, too terrified to move. "Hermione, MOVE!" yelled Harry.

Too late…the Death Eater muttered a spell and purple flame came out and hit Hermione straight in the chest. Hermione let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor.

"HERMIONE!!!!!" screamed Harry. Harry fell to his knees beside her and saw the wound in her chest was deep. "Hermione!" cried Harry shaking her. "Hermione wake up!" cried Harry urgently.

"Harry!" called a voice. Harry sat up in bed, shaking. It was just a nightmare. Well, more like a memory. That all really did happen their previous year at Hogwarts. Hermione did recover but ever since then Harry worries for her.

Harry saw it was Ron. "Mate, you ok?! You kept screaming Hermione's name", said Ron concerned. "I'm ok…just a nightmare…", replied Harry. Ron nodded and went back to sleep. Harry looked at the clock, it was only 10:00 PM.

Harry sighed, suddenly worried for Hermione and got up and went down to the common room. As if she was expecting him, she was there. She was sitting on the couch, looking in deep thought. She was staring into the fireplace, her left hand on her chest.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry softly. Hermione looked at him. "Yes…just thinking…", replied Hermione. Harry was so worried for her. She seemed more nervous and fearful ever since she was wounded last year.

Also, Harry and Hermione were together. They have been dating ever since they were 13. They were now 16. They would go to Hogsmeade a lot and also hold hands. Harry would wrap his arm around Hermione a lot. The most they would do is every evening, they would do what they call 'Cuddle moments'.

They wouldn't make love, they would just cuddle together on the couch. They did it more often in the winter to keep each other warm.

Harry sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her. He started to stroke her shoulder. "You seem…upset…", started Harry.

Hermione took a deep shaky breath and looked into Harry's eyes. "I want you Harry…I want to make love with you more then anything. I want to have you close to me", said Hermione softly.

Harry pulled Hermione closer. "I want you too Mione angel…we can if you want…", started Harry. Hermione looked down. "We can't though Harry…", said Hermione. "Why?" asked Harry confused.

"It's just that…you won't want me once you see…the scar on my chest…from when I was hurt last year", said Hermione fighting back tears.

"Hermione sweetie, it's just a scar. How bad could it be? Look at what's on my forehead", said Harry pointing at the lighting-bolt shaped scar.

"I'm just scared that you won't want me after you see it…", said Hermione, her eyes filling with tears. Harry held Hermione in his lap and stroked her hair. "Hermione. You know I love you. I would give anything to show you how much I love you", said Harry softly.

"But Harry…", started Hermione. Harry cut her off. "Mione love, please don't cry. You know it pains me to see you cry", said Harry. Hermione nodded choking back a sob and wiping her eyes.

"Now, I think we should do this tonight love…I want to show you how much I love you and give you pleasure", said Harry. Hermione finally gave in and nodded.

The two kissed full mouth and in only short time, Harry was completely undressed and the only thing on Hermione was her bra, in which after a few more minutes, was off. Once it was Harry was in shock by how beautiful she was. Her breasts her perfect…they looked so soft. He didn't even notice the scar at first.

Hermione must have thought he thought the scar was weird so she attempted to cover it, but Harry stopped her. "Don't, your perfect", said Harry softly. Harry then saw the scar.

It was the most unusual shape, but was the must beautiful shape. It was in the shape of a heart. "Hermione, your scar is beautiful", said Harry. "But Harry, it makes me feel different", said Hermione.

Harry smiled. "You're not different to me. Look at me. My scar is shaped like lighting", said Harry. Hermione nodded. Harry then kissed her full on the mouth again and then he started to move down and started to lick and suck on her left breast.

"Oh Harry…that feels so good…", cried Hermione and then she let out a moan of pleasure. After a few minutes, Harry kissed Hermione's heart-shaped scar and then began licking and sucking on Hermione's right breast.

Hermione started to moan like crazy, slowly growing louder and louder. Harry finally was about to enter Hermione. "Harry…wait love…", started Hermione weakly. She sat up and got her wand.

She uttered a spell and tapped her wand once on her stomach. Harry looked a bit confused. "That spell is to prevent pregnancy when underage", explained Hermione as she lay back down on the couch and Harry got on top of her, being very careful not to put too much of his weight on her.

"Are you ready Hermione?" asked Harry. "Please…just do it Harry…I need you", cried Hermione. Harry entered Hermione's womanly area and she let out the loudest moan of pleasure.

"OH MY GOD HARRY!" screamed Hermione. She was going crazy with pleasure, moaning, and screaming Harry's name off and on.

Finally, after a couple more hours of love making, it ended. When it did Harry lay on the couch on his back and Hermione lay on top of him, resting her head on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around her and stroking her shoulder. They also had a heavy warm blanket on them.

"I didn't hurt you, did I angel?" asked Harry worriedly. "No. It was wonderful. I love you so much Harry…", whispered Hermione, cuddling closer to him. "I love you too Mione angel…", uttered Harry, stroking Hermione's hair. "I know you do. You showed it to me", said Hermione tiredly. She seemed very tired. It was 2 in the morning. She also shivered slightly, it was winter and the only heat was the fireplace which was almost out and the blanket.

Harry covered Hermione up more with the blanket and held her close. "Shhhh, sleep Mione…you need your sleep", whispered Harry. Hermione nodded weakly and fell asleep a few minutes later.

This was the most wonderful time of Harry's life. He loved Hermione so much. They were truly meant for each other. They both were different from others. Hermione was muggle-born and Harry was also different because he survived Voldemort. And the scars they had.

Harry's was shaped like lighting and Hermione's was shaped like a heart. Harry knew what he would do with his future when the final battle ended. He was going to marry Hermione and have children with her. Harry finally realized what he has been missing all his life. Not only would being with Hermione make things peaceful, it would turn his life from dark war, to harmony.

The end

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!! NO flames! Thanks!


End file.
